The Carnival
by Illustrious Ryu
Summary: Bulma forces Vegeta to take Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra to a carnival, this is really funny!^_^ please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or any of it's characters, they are property of "Toei animation" and "Akira Toriyama" so please don't sue me *_*   
  
Now here's my fic!  
in this fic Goten is 11 Trunks is 12 and Bra and Pan are 8 o.k.  
  
The Carnival  
  
-capsule corp-  
"I am so fuckin' bored!" shout's Trunks as jumps off his living room couch and kicks over a coffee table.  
"Damn it Trunks, will you calm down, mom and dad'll kill us if you keep destroyin' everything you ass!" Bra yell's at him.  
"Bra's right" says Goten "We're all bored but you're the only one breakin' stuff!"  
"Hey, guy's!" says Pan as she holds up a newspaper that fell off the broken coffee table "There's a carnival today, we should go!"  
"Alright, let's go!" they all shout. Then they run out of the room in search of Bulma. Two minutes later they find her working in her lab.   
"Mommy there's a carnival today! Can you please take us!"  
"Please, please Pleeeeeeaaaaase!" they all beg.  
"I'm sorry kid's, I'm just too busy."  
"Aww" they grown in disappointment.  
"Hey Vegeta!" calls Bulma as Vegeta walks by the door.  
He turns and walks in " What do you want woman, I was going the gravity room!" Vegeta says angrily.  
"The kids want to go to a carnival and I'm too busy to take them so you'll have to take them" explains Bulma.   
"Like hell I am!" Vegeta shouts.   
"If you don't, then you won't get any sex for a month" Bulma says threateningly.  
"rrgghh" he groans "she knows my only weakness!"   
"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase daddy" says Bra giving him her irresistible puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh ... ok" he says reluctantly.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" the kids shout the four kids as they run out of the room.  
"Woman, you better fuck my brains out tonight" says Vegeta.   
"Oh don't you worry" she smiles seductively.  
  
-the carnival-  
  
"Cooool!" says Trunks in amazement "this place looks great!"  
"Yeah!" agree Goten, Bra and Pan.   
"Let's go on the whirl-a-bout first!"  
"ok!"  
  
when they the get to the whirl-a-bout, Vegeta says "O.k. brats go on in I'm staying here."  
"Uh, sir" says the carny running the ride.  
"What!"  
"These kids are too small to ride alone, you'll have to ride with them."  
"Fuck no!" shouts Vegeta, with both fear and anger in his voice.  
"Don't worry sir, I promise you'll have fun"  
"What's wrong dad, are you scared?!" asks Trunks in a very insulting voice.  
"Shut up!!! Fine I'll go."  
  
-3 minutes later-  
  
"Cool, It's starting!" says Pan happily.   
"Whoop-dee-doo" mutters Vegeta unhappily.  
Soon the the whirl-a-bout begins spinning very, very fast. "oh fuck" groans Goten next to Vegeta.  
"What is it brat" asks Vegeta   
"I don't feel so good ... huuuuuueeeeegggggkkkkk!" Goten barfs on Vegeta's lap.  
"Aaaahhhh! you fucking little piece of shit!" shouts an outraged Vegeta.  
Soon the ride is over and they get off. "I told ya" says the carny "wasn't that fun?"  
Vegeta scowls at the man and shoots a ki blast that easily kills him.   
"Dad you promised mommy you wouldn't kill for a week!" says Bra with disappointment.  
"I'm hungry!" says Goten.   
"You're always hungry and maybe you wouldn't be so hungry if you hadn't puked on me you little shit!"  
"Daddy I'm hungry too" says Bra. So they went to a corn-dog stand.  
Vegeta takes a bite of his corn-dog and ... "What is this crap, it tastes like pig genitals!"   
"It is pig genitals chump" says the corn-dog vender. So Vegeta snaps his neck.  
"kids don't eat anymore!" Vegeta orders.  
"Eeewww mine's cumming!" says Pan with disgust and alarm.   
Next they go to ride in the go-karts. But Vegeta decides to go with them because they look so fun. But once they start riding he gets a little nervous and then ...  
"Watch where you're going you mother-fucker!" Vegeta yells at a man who had bumped into him "How dare you attack the prince of all saiyins!" Then Vegeta goes super-saiyin fly's into the air and fires his big bang attack which hits the man and then there is an enormous explosion that kills everyone within a nine mile radius except for Vegeta, Trunks, Bra,Pan and Goten.  
"We better leave" says Bra "the cops will be here soon."  
As they fly away, Vegeta thinks to himself "I am never going to a carnival again!"   
END   
  
So how was my first fic? Please review! If you have any questions e-mail me at ryuprinc88@hotmail.com see ya!^_^ 


End file.
